gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Admiral
Marbelle Samadriel asked me to ask (sorry) this question here. The Admiral in GTA Chinatown Wars really looks like the Marbelle in GTA IV, especially the headlights and the rear. Is everyone agreeing with me ?--Loadingue 17:16, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey, if you're certain, by all means edit it in, I just reverted the change because it definitely wasn't in Wiki style, and I didn't want to rewrite it myself (I haven't played Chinatown Wars, and don't know what the CW Admiral looks like). --Samadriel 17:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::OK, OK, I haven't played Chinatown Wars too, but the picture showed on the page is clear, and I know very well the cars in GTA IV. So I will rewrite it.--Loadingue 17:47, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Headlights Could they be taken from a Mercedes-Benz 560SEC (C126) or some similar model ? Image from the car--Loadingue 13:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :The headlights from Mercedes-Benz W123 and Mercedes-Benz W126 look the same. Try to compare. :One favour, can you test the endurance of this vehicle please? :|0ComeKillLah, Meh|San Andreas Vehicles Images|ct-aay the et-gay ase-pleay| 13:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :PS:Don't worry. I always help you. =) ::I'm terribly sorry, I was talking about the Admiral in GTA IV !!!--Loadingue 15:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Just because it used to be a Mercedes I used to think that the headlights were made by modernizing a Mercedes but they are definitely from a Mercury Grand Marquis (the turning signals are just more orange).--Thescarydude 17:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, ok Loadingue. ::::Now, the headlight almost looks the same. But the yellow headlights from the GTA IV car are longer than the Mercedes-Benz W126 yellow headlights. ::::So? What do you think? ::::|0ComeKillLah, Meh|San Andreas Vehicles Images|ct-aay the et-gay ase-pleay| 03:49, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well... I don't know. When I first saw that car in a book, I immediately thought "Admiral !". Would some other people tell us what they think about all this ?--Loadingue 11:50, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Real life inspiration I'm not here to debate what exactly the Vice City rendition of the Admiral is based upon (you would have to ask Rockstar), so even the analogy to the Mercedes-Benz S-Class Benz W123 is pure fan speculation which I'm okay with. However, the Admiral not only resembles the W123, it also appears similar to a Volvo 240 in that era as well, but we are not forced to pick between the two. Rockstar after all has blended elements of different makes into its vehicle design, for intance the Police in GTA III is a mix between the Chevrolet Caprice and Crown Victoria. WildKard 16:35, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I know of literal "hybrid cars," I've been correcting a lot of the design descriptions around here for a long time, You didn't use anything to support the Volvo however (mentioning similarities specific to the Volvo). Sure both cars are similar, but they are still very different. One of the most easiest ways I judge what the cars are based on is by looking at the sides, especially the shape of the doors. :W123 :240 :I hope you see the Mercedes wins here in being similar to the Admiral. Also every other aspect of the vehicle is like the Mercedes (similar headlights, grille, narrow taillights and skinny rear bumper).--Thescarydude 18:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::You missed my point entirely, this is not whether the Mercedes or Volvo wins out. ::Here is the Volvo photohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:%2780-%2782_Volvo_240DL_Sedan.JPG. WildKard 21:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::You missed my point, you just gave me a picture ,you are not giving any support and I just showed why it can't be the Volvo. I'm guessing you're talking about the grille, well the Mercedes' grille's bottom and top edges are at different levels compared to the headlights like the Admiral. Am I going to have to trace the cars in MS Paint like I did for the Sadler to get my point understood that this car totally resembles the Mercedes?--Thescarydude 15:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Stop with the edit war already, sorry for not making my self clear enough but this is why you're wrong. :::: 800px-'80-'82 Volvo 240DL Sedan.jpg 123 280E 0477110307 (14wik).jpg ::::Compare that to the Admiral. And you are so wrong about the IV one being a Chrysler 300 (what is the PMP 600?), you should study the contours of cars waaay more if you think that.--Thescarydude 20:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC)